Demonio enamorado
by nalu1234
Summary: Que sucede cuando un cruel demonio se enamora? que puede legar a ser muy posesivo, protector, obsesivo y sobretodo puede ser muy cruel para aquellos que hagan daño a su amor. Lucy Heartfilia empieza a sentir que cosas extrañas suceden en su vida, siente que alguien la observa, oye voces en su cabeza y a veces siente como si alguien la acariciara suavemente o la abrazara con cariño.
1. Prólogo

**Se que últimamente estoy empezando muchos fics, pero tengo muchas ideas para historias que creo que serán muy buenas y esta es una de ellas, no os preocupéis no viy a dejar de lado mis otros fics pero por ahora me centraré en las historias que mas reviews y visitas tengan asín que si queréis que continué mandad muchos reviews .**

* * *

**Prologo**

Esta leyenda es una historia verdadera sobre un amor tan poderoso que puede hacer que incluso el ser mas peligroso y tenebroso cambie por amor.

Los demonios son seres crueles y horribles que habitan en un mundo dimensional al nuestro llamado Infierno. Allí los seres humanos que pecaron, al morir fueron desterrados y condenados por los cielos a vivir allí, junto a los demonios eternamente. Normalmente los demonios nunca salen del infierno, solo los demonios de sangre pura pueden viajar al mundo humano. Los demonios de sangre pura son aquellos demonios que por sus venas corre la sangre del demonio mas tenebroso y poderoso: Satanás. Los demonios no sienten ninguna emoción, la maldad y sed de sangre lo llevan dentro y no sienten ningún remordimiento, eso era lo que en ese entonces se creía hasta esa noche de navidad donde un demonio de sangre pura se enamoro locamente y obsesiva-mente de un bella humana.

Natsu Dragneel era uno de los demonios mas sanguinarios y crueles de todos, en su infancia vivió horrores y gracias a esas experiencias fue transformado en el monstruo el por el cual se le conoce ahora como:_ Salamander. _Natsu es el nieto de Satanás y hijo del gran demonio Igneel, una noche decidió ir al mundo humano para llevarse algunas almas inocentes con él pero al final la única alma que fue llevada, fue la suya propia, ya que una humana llamada Lucy Heartfilia se llevó su alma, junto a su corazón haciendo que por primera vez en toda una historia un demonio se enamorara, algo que en ese entonces se consideraba imposible.

* * *

**Actualizare**** el primer capitulo muy rápido, o hoy o mañana no os preocupéis.**


	2. Demonio observador

**Lo prometido es deuda y yo nunca falto a mis promesas :p aqui el capitulo 1 de Demonio enamorado, espero que sea de buestro agrado**

**Aviso: Natsu puede ser mu OC , habrá contenido sexual y seguramente de terror**

* * *

**Capitulo 1 Demonio observador**

Me encontraba en uno de los apestosos bares de barrio peligroso. Habían hombres peleándose y borrachos además de mujeres con ropa corta y muy ajustada también borrachas. El aire apestaba a alcohol, a humo, a drogas y al sexo. Me llamo Natsu Dragneel y actualmente tengo 1900 años, aunque creo que en el mundo humano se dice que tengo 19. Soy un demonio y no uno cualquiera, soy el príncipe del inframundo también conocido como infierno, actualmente el trono a Rey reside en mi abuelo, Satanás y cuando el fallezca yo ocuparé el trono. Mi padre murió en una batalla cuando solo tenia 600 años ( 6 años) y desde entonces he sido criado por mi abuelo quien me ha educado de un modo... curioso, por así decirlo.

Ahora mismo, en Navidad me estaba tomando una copa ignorando las peleas de los humanos y a las mujeres que intentaban seducirme.

_- Y dime guapo, como te llamas?_ Dijo una de esas apestosas mujeres. Rodé los ojos y ya harto me fui del bar ignorando a la mujer que apestaba a éxtasis y a excitación y me fui directo hacia la salida.

_- Oiga joven espere allí!_ Dijo el camarero corriendo hacia mi muy enojado causando que una siniestra sonrisa creciera en mis labios.

_- Que sucede_? Dije dándome la vuelta sonriendo de manera inocente y ignorante mientras el hombre me miraba muy enojado.

_- Como que que sucede?! te has ido sin pagar rata asquerosa!_ Gritó el hombre ahora muy cerca mio echándome su apestoso tufo en la cara.

_- Viejo aparte un poco quiere? le apesta el aliento a __alcohol_. Dije con cara de asco provocando-lo aun mas.

La gente del bar ya nos miraban con una expresión de entusiasmo mientras nos animaban a pelear y justo cuando el hombre venia a golpearme usé una de mis mas sencillas técnicas de matar esquivando al hombre a la velocidad de la luz y con el corazón recién arrancado del hombre en mis manos.

Quemé el corazón y al instante el cadáver del hombre cayó al suelo con un "chof". La gente del bar ya empezó a gritar y a huir de mi y yo ignorando-les salí del bar y eché a caminar por las frías calles de Magnolia, los gritos de la gente molestaban mis oídos y en ese momento el bar se llenó de fuego quemando a todos los que estaban allí dentro. Sonreí con una mirada psicópata y me relamí los labios.

_- Que dulce es el olor de la sangre._

* * *

**Lucy pov**

Me quedé mirando el televisor donde veía el tele-noticias que comentaban un incendio que había habido en el Bar tuka's de mi cuidad.

_- Que horror..._ Murmuré horrorizada viendo el numero de muertes. Una vez ya cansada de ver desastres y catástrofes decidí apagar el televisor y irme ya a dormir.

Me llamo Lucy Heartfilia y tengo 18 años, provengo de una de las familias mas ricas de todo Fiore pero al morir mi madre, mi padre empezó a ignorarme y solo se interesaba por el dinero, el año pasado me escapé de casa cuando mi padre me comprometió con un tío rico y para evitar casarme huí.

Ahora vivo en un apartamento de alquiler y voy al instituto de Fairy tail donde he conocido a muy buenas personas y nuevos amigos.

Al entrar a mi cuarto me desnudé quedando solo en ropa interior y me puse un camisón rosado ( de esos rosas sexys :3 ) para dormir. Al tener la calefacción puesta no sentía frío y aunque durmiera desnuda, seguía estando bien calentita. Miré el reloj de mi mesita de noche, las once de la noche, y me puse la alarma para mañana a las siete para ir al colegio, me tumbé en mi cálida cama y cerré los ojos y casi al instante me quedé dormida.

* * *

**Natsu pov**

Seguí caminando por las calles nevadas de Magnolia, las calles ya se encontraban desiertas y no se veía un alma. Miré la hora, las doce de la noche, genial, llego tarde, mi abuelo me matará, tenia planeado divertirme un poco y llevarme algún alma al infierno para tenerme entretenido, pero todas las personas del bar increíblemente irán al cielo.

Seguí caminando jugando a un estúpido juego del ¡phone que le robe a una mujer después de matarla hasta que de repente un dulce y delicioso aroma me golpeó dejándome en mitad de la calle como en shok, aspiré ese dulce aroma a jazmín y sentí como algo dentro mio empezaba a hacer ruido resonando por todo mi cuerpo.

Puse mi mano en mi pecho sintiendo aun sin poder creérmelo como mi corazón LATÍA.

Los corazones de los demonios no laten, porque no sienten emociones pero este olor hizo que mi corazón empezara a latir y sentí calor en mi cuerpo por primera vez.

Empecé a correr casi desesperado siguiendo ese rastro de olor que me hacia sentir diferente por primera vez curioso por como era la mujer que desprendía ere aroma. ( sabia que era el olor de una chica) Mis colmillos crecieron y mis ojos se volvieron rojos, quería devorar a la dueña de ese aroma, quería violarla y hacerla mia!

Miré hacia un apartamento alto y subí en el para después asomarme a la ventana...

_Diosa_

Esa era la palabra perfecta para definir a ese bello ser que estaba frente a mis demoníacos ojos. Era una bella mujer rubia de tez carnosa y rosada, Sus dorados mechones caían como rallos de sol por su rostro, y de sus hermosos y rosados labios salían suspiros que deleitaban mi alma. Tenía la manta bajada hasta su cintura y por primera vez en toda mi existencia sentí como mi miembro se levantaba golpeando la dura tela de mis pantalones causándome algo de dolor, sus hermosos y cremoso pechos estaban siendo débilmente tapados por ese sexy camisón de color rosa y me humedecí los labios viendo hipnotizado como se le transparentaban los pezones en la ropa mientras mi miembro crecía cada vez mas haciéndome gemir de dolor. No hacia falta decir que ahora mi corazón latía como loco, como es que latía!? que esta pasando!? Su olor me golpeaba con fuerza y mis colmillos ya cortaban mi labio inferior, ese hermoso ser levanto un poco mas la cabeza flexionando su cuello que parecía brillar y me resistí el impulso de clavero los colmillos y lamer-le la sangre.

Abrí lentamente la ventana y utilicé una habilidad demoníaca para que los seres humanos no me pudieran ver y a poco a poco entré al dormitorio. Me arrodille al lado de su cama y le aparté suavemente los dorados mechones de su rostro para después acariciarle con mucho cuidado y ternura la mejilla sintiendo su calor y su suavidad, con mi mano libre me toque el pecho y inconscientemente me relamí los labios al ver los suyos. Estoy completamente seguro que habría saltado sobre ella y me la hubiera comido enterita y le hubiera hecho el amor como un salvaje pero algo dentro mio me decía que no podía hacerlo, no a ella.

_- Esto... es lo que los humanos llaman amor?_ Me pregunté a mi mismo en un susurro no queriendo despertar a mi ángel. sonreí levemente, no sabia si era o no amor, pero este sentimiento me gustaba, me llenaba.

Besé suavemente la mejilla de mi frágil ángel justo cuando sus hermosos y hipnotizadores ojos marrones se abrieron de golpe mirándome fijamente, aunque sabia que ella no podía verme, yo si a ella, siempre la esteré observando y cuidando, siempre.

* * *

**Lucy pov**

Abrí los ojos de golpe después de sentir algo cálido y tierno contra mi mejilla y me levanté agitada mirando nerviosa por toda mi habitación, al ver que no había nada ni nadie suspiré soltando una risita sintiéndome una idiota.

- _Claro que no, quien va a estar a las doce de la noche en mi cuarto_? Dije divertida tumbando-me, pero juraría que sentía como si alguien me estuviera devorando con la mirada... deben ser solo imaginaciones mías...

* * *

**Y... acabado! :) espero que os haya gustado ;) dejen sus reviews, ya saben cuantos mas haya mas pronto actualizaré.**


	3. Demonio protector

**Capitulo 2: Demonio protector**

**Lucy pov**

Estaba todo rodeado de sombras y me encontraba mirando a la nada, caminaba a través de la oscuridad sintiendo como alguien me observaba pero por muchas veces que me daba la vuelta no veía a nadie. Sentí una cálida respiración en mi nuca y mi cuerpo se estremeció inmediatamente.

_- Luceeee_

Inmediatamente me dí la vuelta asustada y muy nerviosa, pero otra vez no había nadie.

_- Quien eres!? _Grite a la nada dándome la vuelta todo el rato._ - Que quieres?! _Grité con la respiración entrecortada.

De repente sentí como el mismo cálido cuerpo se posicionaba detrás mio y me abrazaba con fuerza y ternura enterrando su rostro en mi cuello y besándome la nuca provocando-me un pequeño y agradable escalofrió.

_- Te quiero a ti._

* * *

Desperté de golpe justo a las siete cuando sonó la alarma del reloj, apagué la alarma y recuperé el aliento tocándome el pecho justo donde estaba mi corazón que latía como loco llenando mi cuerpo de adrenalina. Pero quien diablos era ese tipo? y porque soñaba con el?

Suspirando me bajé de la cama y me fui directa a mi armario para poder cambiarme.

( A/U recordad que Natsu Siempre estará con ella :3)

Me quité el camisón quedando en ropa interior y empecé a buscar mi ropa de recambio cuando de repente sentí un escalofrió y me giré teniendo la sensación de que alguien me observaba, pero no había nadie. Sentí vergüenza de repente, tenia la sensación de que había alguien en este cuarto viéndome en ropa interior, recogí mi ropa del colegio y me tapé los pechos con ella lo mejor que pude y corrí hacia el cuarto de baño a cambiarme. ( Natsu no la sigue al baño, tendrá que darle al menos algo de privacidad no? XD)

* * *

Al salir del baño ya vestida y arreglada desayuné y me fui al instituto, durante todo el camino seguía teniendo la sensación de que tenia alguien a mi lado pero que no podía ver ni oír.

Al entrar a mi aula todos mis compañeros me saludaron y yo les sonreí con alegría sentándome en mi asiento justo al lado de Levy mi mejor amiga.

_- Hola lu-chan! buenos dias!_ Dijo Levy muy sonriente dándome un abrazo al cual yo lo acepté con mucho gusto.

_- Lu-chan, quien crees que haya ganado el concurso de poesía?_ Dijo Levy muy contenta. Le sonreí con pana, la verdad es que soy muy mala en poesía, se me da mucho mejor escribir historias aunque me hubiera hecho mucha il·lusion ganar ese premio.

_- No lo se Levy-chan pero bueno ahora nos lo dirá nuestro tutor no?_ dije sonriendo-le a la peliazul a lo que ella asintió entusiasmada.

Casi al instante como si lo hubiera llamado entró nuestro tutor tobias sensei para decirnos al ganador del concurso de poemas. Mi poema lo hice rápido y bastante mal hecho sobre la guerra civíl.

_- Y la ganadora es... Lucy Heartfilia!_ Dijo, mas bien gritó Tobias sensei sorprendiéndome de lleno.

_- P-pero como es posible?!_ dije muy sorprendida, mi poema era solo media pagina y lo hice en diez minutos como puede ser el mejor del instituto?

_- A los jueces les sorprendió mcho tu punto de vista sobre un romance imposible entre un ser maligno de la oscuridad y una humana._ Dijo Tobias, ahora sí, dejándome muy sorprendida.

_- D-de que?_ Dije aun sin creérmelo. De repente sentí un cálido aliento en mi oído que me dejó petrificada.

_- Tu te mereces esto y mas, vida mía. _Dijo esa voz sedosa con sensualidad para después lamerme la oreja, yo me levanté de golpe gritando histérica bajo la mirada confundida de los demás.

-_ Sucede algo señorita?_ Dijo Tobias sensei confundido. Miré hacia detrás mio donde no había nadie y empecé a sudar muy nerviosa y avergonzada, me lo habré imaginado, me estaré volviendo loca?

Una fina y odiosa risa se escuchó por toda la clase y todos miramos con mirada de pena como Lisanna se reía de mi sentada en su silla.

_- jajaja mira que risa Lucy! ya no se como dejarte en ridículo si te dejas tu sola! jajaja._ Dijo riéndose Lisanna hasta que de repente se cayó de la silla hacia atrás dándose un golpe con el pupitre de otro haciendo que ahora los demás nos riamos de ella.

_- Me has movido la silla pedazo de golfa?!_ Dijo Lisanna levantándose y señalando-le a la chica que se sentaba detrás suyo.

_- Que dices?! ni te he tocado! te has caído tu sola_! Dijo esa chica retándola.

_- Sola?! alguien me ha movido la silla con fuerza! lo he notado idiota! Dijo Lisanna empezando a discutir con esa chica. _Levy-chan miró asustada la escena y luego se me acercó.

_- Lu-chan estas bien? que te había pasado antes?_ Dijo Lecy dejándome levemente sonrojada recordando el suave mordisco en la oreja.

_- N-nada, me había dado un calambre. _Dije riendo algo nerviosa a lo que Levy asintió sin creérselo y se sentó, al sentarme en mi asiento me toqué la oreja notando que tenía el lóbulo algo húmedo.

* * *

Durante todo el día no pude evitar sentir como si me observaran y además pasaban cosas muy raras; sentía como si alguien me susurraba y me acariciaba, a Lisanna le han ocurrido desgracias durante todo el día desde que se burló de mí, he sacado en todo 10 aun sin hacer nada y el premio del poema es justamente el libro que mas quería. Que diablos esta pasando? estaré paranoica?

ya se había hecho de noche, en invierno anochece muy deprisa, decidí irme por un atajo. Grave error

_- Hola nena!_ Dijo un tío rapado viniendo hacia mi, asustada me dí la vuelta para huir pero otros dos hombres también se dirigían hacia mi acorralándome.

_- Oye a donde crees que vas preciosa?_ Dijo uno de esos tíos acariciándome el trasero haciendo que inmediatamente me diera la vuelta y lo abofetease.

_- Mira! la gatita quiere jugar!_ Dijo el hombre rapado relamiéndose los labios de manera repugnante mirándome los pechos.

_- No me toquéis!_ Grité intentando defenderme pero entre los tres me estamparon contra la paret haciéndome gemir de dolor mientras se acercaban a mi, alguno desabrochándose ya la bragueta.

_- Perdona Luce por el retraso, cierra los ojos amor._ Dijo la voz sedosa tierna-mente en mi oído a la vez que sentía como alguien me acariciaba con cuidado la espalda haciendo que milagrosamente mi dolor desapareciera y sin saber porque me tapé los ojos. Oí gritos espantosos y el sonido de cortes y el desgarrón de cuerpos y la sangre se empezó a oler, me tapé los oídos para no escuchar nada mas y cerré mis ojos con fuerza mientras lloraba. La masacre duro unos segundos y después sentí como si alguien me abrazada y me besaba el cuello.

_- Ya puedes abrir los ojos bella mía, no hay nada que temer, te lo prometo._

Sentí seguridad en su voz y lentamente abrí los ojos encontrándome...

Con nada, esos tipos no estaban y no había ni sangre ni nada. Inmediatamente me levanté y eché a correr hacia mi apartamento sin poder evitar soltar lágrimas en el camino.

**Normal pov**

Natsu con las cabezas de esos tipos en sus manos miraba a Lucy corriendo y sonrió tierna-mente.

_- Eres mía Lucy Heartfilia, haré que te enamores de mí y no dejaré que nadie te menosprecie, nadie se mete con mi mujer y vive para contarlo_ Dijo para después quemas las cabezas de esos chicos y limpiarse la sangre de las manos.

* * *

**Y aquí capitulo 2! me gustaron mucho sus comentarios y os lo agradezco! comentarios como esos hacen que me anime a actualizar rápido ;) mil gracias y en el próximo capitulo os daré a elegir: Celos ( habrán muertes seguramente si natsu está celoso) o posesivo ( Natsu encierra a lucy en su casa creyendo que afuera corre mucho peligro) estas son mis dos ideas voten a su favorita! chao ;)**


End file.
